Burning Destinies
by ani
Summary: After the Shaman Fight was over Silva left his village behind all because of a gut feeling. He still hadn't fulfilled his true purpose, something just didn't feel right. A small purchase brings a young priestess into his life. Something about Ayame feels venerated but vulnerable. Is there really such a thing as chance? *Rewrite, Post anime dub, OOCness, Silva/OFC*


**Author's Note:** this is a re-write because i've got a new idea for this fic, so i'm putting this chapter back to see if it can get some attention. the story originally had a long convoluted plot - which is why i never got past Ch. 2 - but after writing "Reconciliation" for the KHR fandom, i'm considering something similar here. i.e. the only canon things are Silva and the 'world' they lived in.

This is based loosely off the anime ending.

standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

He didn't understand why he had done it.

After The Great Spirit had left this world, his entire village disappeared as well. Everything and everyone he knew and loved vanished in the blink of an eye.

But he had stayed.

He didn't know why. Some part of him knew he'd had a choice; he could have left with his village.

But he didn't.

He knew he was still needed here. He wasn't sure how or why, but he knew his duties were not done yet.

That's why he was sitting on the sidewalk just outside a diner, hoping to sell what he still had of the handmade jewelry and charms of his people. If he didn't sell some soon, he'd have to decide what was more important: food or shelter.

"There's a New Age shop two blocks over. You'd probably sell a lot more there," snapped him out of his reverie.

She appeared to be a goddess with the sun shining behind her; all he could do was gawk. Going down on one knee to get a better look at his wares, he got a better look at her. Her long silver hair hung in a low loose braid to her waist. Bright green eyes scanned his displays, a bit of intrigue and indecision in her eyes, that slight pout that curved to her left. Flames seemed to dance within the arrowhead-like stone hanging from a black nylon cord around her neck. She wore a tight blue-green tank that only accentuated her eyes, her voluptuous curves. Loose cut-offs showed off plenty of long, slender legs ending with a pair of canvas tennis shoes.

"Can I see that bracelet please?" made him jump; turning to the board she was pointing at. It was a simple braided leather band with a small silver disc in the middle, a carving of his people's rendition of a hawk on it.

"The hawk is a symbol of strength and courage among my people," he told her as he held out the bracelet.

She smiled as she went to take it; as soon as their hands touched she jumped back in shock. He was instantly reaching out to her, "Are you alright Miss?"

She shook her head, almost as if to clear a… _vision _as she turned another smile to him. "Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me," he had a feeling she was lying. She dug in her pocket, pulling out a ten-dollar bill and a slip of paper. She smiled as she stood in front of him. "This is beautiful. Thank you, it's exactly what I need, Silva of the Patch," she paused, turning to the money still clenched in his fist. "The Great Spirit's will is strange and complex. If you are willing to hear me out, come to that hotel tonight and I'll explain what I can."

The confusion was still apparent as he narrowed his eyes in concern. "Who are you? Why should I believe you?"

She giggled slightly as she stroked her necklace and an unfamiliar bird called out. "My name is Ayame and I am an Oracle," she turned to her left as a ball of flames shot down from the heavens. He almost tackled her to the ground, if it weren't for her giggling and the sudden stop. It flared briefly, as if someone was fanning it and he realized why. A bright red-orange phoenix still in flames hovered there for two beats before landing on her left shoulder, "This is Xerxes, my partner."

_'So you're the one,'_ an older, cautious male voice sounded in his mind, making him jump.

"Sorry, should have warned you, he's telepathic and very touchy about meeting others," Ayame added, turning to head back up the street. "Come whenever you can," she called back with a wave and a wink.

Just then his own familiars appeared. "So, should we trust her?" Silver Tail asked.

"She seemed pretty nice to me," Silver Coil added, Silver Horn nodding in agreement.

"I don't like her partner at all. He's too stuck up," Silver Wing stated.

Silver Shield turned to Silva, "She asked for our help. I believe we can trust her."

He barely nodded, still watching her walk away. "Something about her feels… familiar…."


End file.
